The present invention relates to a radio transmitter receiver system, and more particularly to a small radio transmitter receiver system which uses concealed transmitting antenna and concealed receiving antenna for transmitting and receiving radio signal, and which provides at least two channels for selection.
When listening to a radio or a CD player, a headphone may be used to prevent an interference with others. However, a headphone can only be used within a limited distance from the sound source because of the limitation of the length of its cable. There are known various radio transmitter receiver systems designed for use with an audio system. However, these radio transmitter receiver systems are commonly heavy, and not convenient for use outdoors. Because these systems use a fixed channel, when two or more persons use similar systems at a same place, signal interference will occur. Further, because the transmitting antenna of these systems must be exposed to the outside when in use, it is not practical to use these system with a walkman or portable CD player.